The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - A modern retelling
by canadiangrandpa
Summary: This is a retelling of ocarina of time, in a modernized hyrule. This will include drugs, violence, possibly sex, and will follow the game story with a huge twist. my own dialogue is used, and link may or may not talk, idk yet. But I hope you enjoy it. please leave reviews , but don't be rude.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Link stood before the gate to castle town, the large suburban area of the city of hyrule. His feet were planted firmly to the ground in spite of the oncoming storm.

Yet link had no idea why he was here, or how he had even gotten here.

His too big, green hoodie billowed around his small torso. His blonde hair was swept back as the wind picked up. his boots sinking into the ground as the dirt was drenched.

Suddenly the gate flew open, to reveal two figures zooming past on a white motorbike, the older ones face was hardened and she never even looked behind her as they sped by. But the younger girl, her long blonde hair flailing wildly in the wind, stared at link throwing something blue towards him at they raced off into the distance.

Not long after they disappeared, a deafening rumble shook the ground, emanating from a large motorcycle. The bike held an even larger man, his dark skin almost camouflaging him against the now black sky.

His fiery red hair, and cold peircing yellow eyes stood in stark contrast to the rest of him.

The large man slowed to a stop before Link, giving him a glare that reminding the boy of the phrase, if looks could kill.

"Which way did they go?"

Link stood defiantly, unwavering and silent.

"I said which way?!" the man bellowed.

Fed up with waiting, he pulled out a large shot gun.

A boom rang loudly in Links ears, as everything went black...


	2. chapter two

_**I am back again with another update, and i hope this chapter is enjoyed.**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Link awoke with a start, his heart pounding against his ribs repeatedly.

 _Just a nightmare,_ he thought to himself.

His fear got the best of him as an unknown noise rang throughout his room, Startling him, his heart began to pound even faster.

"Hey!!!"

The boy frantically looked around his small tree house, searching for the source. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, everything was as he left it the night before.

"Listen!" the squeaky voice yelled again.

Link looked over the edge of his cot, to find a small brown box.

In one swift motion, he removed his blanket, and swung his legs over the edge.

His boots hit the floor, as he always slept in his day clothes. After straightening out his hoodie, and loosening his matching green shorts he bent down to pick up the box.

He quickly tore it open, to find a small silver blue brick with an engraving of a circular body with four wings in each direction.

His eyes lit up as he flipped it over to find a screen.

 _I GOT A FAIRY!!_ he thought excitedly.

The screen lit up to reveal a message, so he clicked on it.

'Welcome to your new Fairy system. I'm Navi, pleased to meet you Link.'

Just as he finished reading a new message popped up.

' To: Link

From: Deku Tree

I sent you this fairy system, i figured you were old enough now. Come to see me sometime soon, please. '

Link was confused.

Deku was the leader of the Kokiri Commune. What could he want with Link, of all people.

So as not to keep Mr. Tree waiting, like hurriedly scrambled out of his tree house, putting Navi in his pocket.

" Hey Link!!" yelled the familiar voice of his best friend, Saria. Her bright green hair bounced around her face as she ran to him. Nearly tackling him off the ladder down.

" Hi Saria," he said quietly.

"I heard you got a Fairy, how exciting!" Saria had always been very loud, and talkative but he didnt have any problem with it. She was his only friend. And had been there for him through everything.

Link smiled widely, Saria just had that affect on people. Her boisterous personality seemed infectious.

"Yeah, Her name is Navi." Link replied a little louder than before. " But for some reason, Deku wants to see me." Link's brow wrinkled in worry.

"Oh, Link, what an honor that is, normally he doesn't take visitors, much less ask for them," She noticed Link's expression as she continued." I'm sure everything is gonna be fine. After all, whats the worst that could happen?"

Despite her question being rhetorical, Link answered quickly. " He could make me leave the forest and the entire commune..." he trailed off.

"If that was the case, Link, why would he give you a Fairy." She rested her hand on his shoulder. " I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Go on Link, you shouldn't keep him waiting. Afterwards, we can play some games"

Link smiled. And made his way through the small community.

The Kokiri commune was a collection of huts and tree houses nestled in a small clearing within a larger forest. Its inhabitants, all referring to themselves as the kokiri children no matter their age, were nice people in general. Some weren't as kind as others such as-

"Where do you think you're going fairyless?"

 _Mido_ , Link begrudgingly turned around to face the only person who would insult him. " For your information, Mido, I do have a fairy now," he flash Navi before returning it to his pocket." and not that its any of your business, but I'm headed to see Deku Tree. He asked for me to see him."

Link's eyes burned with defiance and loathing.

The redhead's expression was one of shock yet he quickly returned the glare.

" Whether you have a Fairy or not, you're still a pathetic loser."

Not wanting to waste any more of his breath on him, Link turned to leave.

"You're seriously going to go see Deku as unprepared as you are? You don't have a weapon or any protection. Just goes to show how your not even taking his request seriously."

Link stopped in his tracks, turning around to see the smug face of his rival. "Why would I need a weapon or protection, I'm just going to see Deku."

Mido replied," What if he wants you to go on a mission, showing up without it would seem completely unprofessional."

Link thought for a moment, before finally conceding. _It would seem unprofessional._

His shoulders slumped he meandered back into the small village, ignoring Mido's triumphant expression. He had some rupees saved up he could probably get something from the shop.

In the shop was a short man who had to jump up and down to get a veiw over the counter.

"Hello - Link - What can I - do for you," he asked as he jumped tirelessly.

"I need something to protect myself with and something that can prevent me from getting hurt, can you help me?" Link replied. " Mido won't let me see Mr. Deku Tree without them."

"I can get you a vest, stops most bullets, but it will only last so long as you dont get shot too much. It's forty rupees to buy it. But i don't have any weapons. I Heard there was one near the know it all Brother's house. "

Link reluctantly handed over his entire savings to the shopkeeper. and he equipped his vest as he left the store.


End file.
